E se
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: Por detrás daqueles orbes ônix frios, muitas dúvidas incomodavam o jovem vingador Uchiha. Dúvidas começados por, e se...


**Naruto, infelizmente, não me pertence. Mas o Itachi é de minha propriedade sim ò.ó**

**Essa fic foi a primeira versão da minha fic "Perfect", por isso utilizo a mesma música, que é "Perfect" do "Simple Plan."**

_**E se...**_

E se seu pai fosse vivo agora? E se todo o seu clã fosse vivo? Se Itachi não tivesse matado a todos, o que teria acontecido?

E mais uma vez Sasuke fica a pensar nisso, porem são só "e se...". Nada daquilo vai ser real, a verdade é que está sozinho.

Sim, não há duvidas, ele, Sasuke é o sobrevivente e vingador. Mas, por mais uma vez que seja, e se sua família estivesse viva? A que ponto o poder de Itachi teria alcançado? A que ponto, ele, Sasuke, ia ser notado.

Tendo um irmão inteligente e poderoso, um garoto que pode ser chamado sem sombra de duvida de "gênio", e que sobrava para Sasuke?

Por mais que se esforçasse, nunca era o suficiente. Tinha que ser como o irmão, mas como? Queria ser tão bom quanto o irmão, queria a atenção que seu irmão recebia. Por que sempre Itachi e nunca ele? Ele era tão ruim assim?

Por que seu pai nunca reconheceu sua força?

E se o visse agora, o que diria?

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Na academia, sempre o melhor. Não era o bastante? Sempre foi esforçado e dedicado, não bastava? Nem a sua força de vontade seu pai podia reconhecer?

Se estivesse vivo hoje, ainda saberia que tinha mais um filho, ou só quem continuaria a importar seria Itachi? Por que sempre Itachi? Era um gênio sim, mas isso não fazia dele, do Uchiha Sasuke, um lixo, fazia?

Não era justo... Melhores notas, melhor tudo comparado com seus colegas... Nem um parabéns? Nem um "esse é meu garoto"? O que mais faltava? Poder era tão importante?

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

Mas agora era tarde demais para seu pai lhe reconhecer e se orgulhar dele. Estava morto, morto pelo filho de quem tanto ele se orgulhava. E agora, seu orgulho por Itachi continuava o mesmo?

Sempre tentando ser perfeito, sempre tentando ter um pouco de atenção. Tarde demais... Devia ter feito alguma coisa. Por que mesmo teve que se atrasar justo naquele dia? Mas se tivesse chegado mais cedo, o que faria? Daria mais desgosto para seu pai, e ainda por cima, em seu leito de morte?

O que mais Sasuke pode dizer além de "Desculpe, nunca fui perfeito."?

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Anos depois e Sasuke continua a perguntar-se: "E se fosse diferente?".

A lembrança da infância sofrida ainda paira em sua mente mais clara do que nunca.

Sempre esquecido, sempre se perguntando porque, sempre a mesma dor interna.

Porque tanto seu pai quanto seu irmão, sendo considerados heróis pelo pequeno garoto, nem sempre lhe davam a devida atenção?

Se esforçava mas, que se lembre, nunca recebeu um único elogio. Se pergunta se seu pai gostava da existência dele.

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Talvez tenha sido pela sua infância que Sasuke procura tanto por poder.

Talvez pense que seu pai, mesmo morto possa vir se orgulhar dele, se orgulhar dele igual se orgulhava de Itachi.

Por que mesmo odiando o irmão sentia tanto inveja dele? De seu poder e de como as pessoas gostavam dele antigamente.

Itachi era o orgulho do clã e da vila. Já ele, Sasuke, era o que? Um nada. Uma criança fraca que nunca poderá ser comparada com Itachi.

Itachi, Itachi... sempre ele. Sempre.

"Pai, nunca vou te deixar orgulhoso?" – Pergunta freqüente feita por Sasuke desde a infância.

Mesmo aprendendo jutsus, mesmo se dedicando dia e noite, ainda virá as costas para seu filho? Apenas uma breve palavra de incentivo sem emoção? Era isso que o pequeno Sasuke merecia?

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

Talvez seja por isso, que hoje o menino irmão do gênio tenha se tornado tão frio e meticuloso.

Talvez seja por isso que não admite que ninguém seja mais forte que ele.

Quer ser reconhecido finalmente. Quer ver os rostos orgulhosos voltados para ele.

Quer, pelo menos uma vez, ouvir uma palavra falando bem dele e falando o nome dele, e não comentando que Itachi era bom e que ele tinha sorte por ter um irmão assim.

Seu pai se sentiria orgulhoso o vendo agora?

Tinha poder e estava indo atrás de mais. Ia vingar a morte do clã e ser reconhecido. Ia ser invencível.

Se tivesse vivo... Mas se tivesse vivo, provavelmente Sasuke continuaria a ser a sombra, a ser o pequeno irmão de Itachi, o gênio fabuloso.

Não era perfeito, mas isso não era motivo para não reconhece-lo.

Deveria se tornar um Hokage? Deveria matar o clã de alguém, já que não possuía mais um? Devia matar a todos e só amar a si próprio? Devia acreditar que nosso destino está traçado desde a maternidade?

Qual desses estava certo?

O que deveria fazer para seu pai lhe reconhecer?

Não era perfeito, bem por isso estava indo atrás de poder, poder este que o inimigo daqueles que um dia foram amigos poderia lhe dar, em troca de seu corpo. Seria assim? Daria seu corpo e alma em troca de poder para finalmente ser reconhecido?

E se não fosse? E se dissessem "Itachi nunca faria isso, era forte por natureza."?

Não era perfeito. Seu pai e irmão eram seus heróis. Se esforçava. Mas nada era o bastante.

Então não o julguem. Pobre criança sofrida. Perdeu tudo e nada mais tinha, nada mais poderá ter.

Um dia, em outro mundo talvez, seu pai saberá elogia-lo?

Mas, e se tudo não passasse de um sonho ruim? E se Itachi fosse Sasuke e Sasuke fosse Itachi?

Mais uma vez sua mente viajou para o passado, imaginando como seria o presente **se** Itachi não existisse, **se** Itachi não tivesse matado a todos do clã, **se **ele fosse mais forte, **se **pudesse dizer que seu pai se orgulhava dele.

E **se**...

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

… seu pai sentisse orgulho dele?


End file.
